Worth a Shot
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! Erotica. A&A erotica, A&E erotica Pls review!
1. Worth a Shot

Worth a Shot

** Just a one shot A&A lovin' story. NOTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES! Please review! It's what keeps these kinds the lovin' going. **

** WARNING! This story has Erotica. Same as my other story "A Week at This Level". A SAD, SAD, SAD excuse for mindless sex. ENJOY! **

~The Team had reached the end of the mission. It was successful. Cobb, his head high, his eyes bright, was returning to his children. Ariadne felt herself wanting to cry as she saw Miles greet the Extractor after he left baggage claim.

She smelled him before she saw him. His subtle cologne, and aftershave. His natural pheromones. It was irresistible. She turned around to she the Point Man taking her battered carry all off the luggage carousel. He cast her a quick look before carefully placing her bag over his.

"I thought we could all meet up for dinner." Eames said as they ignored Saito and Fischer. The Young Businessman was being escorted out of the airport by his personal driver.

"Oh that sounds nice." Ariadne said. She turned to look at Arthur. He had an uncomfortable look on his face, but nodded. She turned back to the Forger and smiled.

"Your buying." Eames added as they left the airport.

~Dinner was at a nice upscale restaurant. Arthur's taste. Yuseff and Eames talked about the Chemist's plans to go back to his "Dream Den". Eames was planning on taking himself, and his money, to Brazil.

"A nice warm country." The Forger was saying. "A little cash goes a long way. You can sleep on the beach and friendly people."

Arthur and Ariadne had been quite as they listened to Eames and Yuseff make plans to spend their share of the money.

"So," Arthur asked her. "What are your plans?" His voice was low. Not wanting Eames and Yuseff to overhear.

"Well, I was going to put it savings. I really didn't do this for the money." She told him, sipping the champagne that seemed to have no end. She could feel herself becoming tipsy.

"No, I meant after we leave here." the Point Man said softly. Eames and Yuseff were deeply involved in their conversation and didn't seem to hear or even care about them.

The Architect paused.

'What was he asking?' She thought.

"Um. Probably back to my hotel room." She said suddenly shy.

It was never in her nature to be shy. She didn't get ahead in school, in the world, by being passive. But Arthur had made her feel suddenly different.

She wasn't expecting him to kiss her in the dream. She wasn't looking for romance at all when she took this job. Arthur had been kind and patient. Someone she relied on with Cobb being so unsteady. She had not really noticed him in that way before.

She had chalked up his unexpected flirtation with her to the heat of the moment. She had put it out of her mind while the Team worked to complete the Mission.

Arthur's sudden attentions had cause her to feel like a silly little girl. After he had kissed her, she couldn't hide the blush from her face. Couldn't pretend to be normal again.

It was irritating.

And now... what was he asking her now? She decided the best way to deal with anything was to be bold. Nothing was accomplished in her life be being subversive.

"Why do you ask?" She looked up at him unblinking. He smiled. A _real_ smile. Something he almost never did. She couldn't help but smile back. He shook his head and cast a quick glance at Yuseff and Eames before continuing.

"I was thinking, we could get a room together at my hotel." He whispered. His eyes locking with hers. She suddenly felt woozy. To much champagne. She knew exactly what that meant.

"I'm not the kind of girl who 'get's a room' with someone." She said softly. The champagne had made her feel less inhibited, but she was still in control.

"I know." He said gently. He was looking down at his hands. They were large and strong. She always liked his hands.

'What a stupid thing to think about.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her forehead. She was apologizing for her thoughts, _not_ her rejection of him.

"It's alright." he said with a smile. "I _know_ your not that kind of girl." He sighed heavily as Eames and Yuseff continued their conversation. Oblivious to the couple.

"I think I drank to much." He admitted leaning back in his chair. His nice long frame was comfortable in the trendy restaurant. He waived to the waiter and ordered them both a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said not looking at him. Not looking at his hands, his nicely tailored suit, the body underneath the suit, very strong and trim. His body was taller then hers. Yet, she was sure he would rest nicely on top of her. Not to heavy. Just right. Laying down, they would be the same height easy enough.

'Stop it!' She thought to herself.

She thought about how different he was in the dream compared to how he was with her before. When they were alone. When he was teaching her the dream. He had been gentle and relaxed.

On the mission, he had no patience. He always seemed angry with Cobb and the others. Never with her. Perhaps it was just the stress.

She suddenly wanted him. Irrationally, She wanted him. Wanted those hands on her bare flesh. Wanted to loosen his tie. Wanted his body on hers. She hated the idea of fooling around with someone she worked with, but according to Cobb, they would never work together again.

She might never see him again after tonight. She didn't want to kick herself in missing out on what might be a really wonderful thing. She was single and of age. No real reason not to, beside her own cowardice. Ariadne was no Coward.

Like a spoiled child, she wanted him and wouldn't settle for not having him. She took one last large sip of her champagne and cast a hopeful look at the Point Man.

"Alright." She said. Heat raising in her cheeks. Arthur looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a reverent whisper. She nodded.

His hand went to his breast pocket. In one fluid movement he retrieved his wallet and removed several large bills. Enough to pay for the entire tab and a generous tip. Eames and Yuseff never even noticed that they were leaving. The Forger and Chemist were laughing loudly over their own plans.

Arthur stood up gracefully. His hand at the small of her back as he confidently guided her out of the restaurant. She felt herself blush as she was _sure_ the other patrons and staff knew what the young couple was leaving to go and do.

'I'm going to have sex with him.' She thought wildly. He head spinning fro the champagne. She felt herself smile at the thought. She was looking forward to this. Almost giddy with excitement.

Arthur quickly hailed a cab for them. The city had faded into night fall while the Team had been inside the restaurant. The Point Man held the door open for her and she attempted to climb in gracefully. She was not used to drinking and her world was slightly tipsy. She smiled to herself as she thought.

'Try not to act drunk.' She managed to slid in the back seat as Arthur casually maneuvered close to her.

"Bel-Air Hotel, Please." Arthur said confidently. Ariadne smiled.

'Arthur's Taste.' She thought. She suddenly realized her head was on his shoulder. His hands were over her own. His hands... just as strong and impressive as she imagined. She felt her body becoming aroused by him.

~Very soon they were at the hotel. Arthur helped her out of the cab into an opulent but cozy lobby. He whispered for sit down while he arranged for their room. She did so, happy to just watch him walk away and to the concierge.

She was proud of him. Proud of the way he carried himself. His style of dress. His impressive manners. She knew he didn't really belong to her. But she was proud no the less.

He returned to her, and she smiled up at him. He looked happy and relaxed as she stood and threaded her arm through his. A bell hop took their bags out into a lovely garden. Tall trees and well tended flowers met them. A large magical pond glowed in a world that seemed cut off from the busy city. It was complete with a pair of swans that glided beautifully across the water. Ariadne looked in surprise as they approach not a hotel room, but a little bungalow.

"Hope you don't mind." He whispered as the bell hop opened the door. "I've always been a sucker for the Swan Lake room." She only nodded.

'Maybe this is just a dream.' She thought suddenly. This was to perfect. To perfect my any stretch of the imagination.

~The bell hop left their bags quickly after showing them around the bungalow. Arthur discretely passed him a tip and locked the door behind him as they were finally alone.

Ariadne made a fast retreat to the lush bathroom and shut the door behind her. She had her travel bag with her, she could feel herself start to sober up. She reached into her pant's pocket to retrieve her bishop. It held the same weight, and feel as she expected. She placed in gently on the bathroom counter. She knocked it over. It made the same satisfying clank as she knew, she hoped, it would. She was awake.

She looked at herself in the mirror. And smiled. She wanted to do this. She really did. She washed her face till it shone. She was still young enough to not need make-up. So she left her face natural. She changed swiftly out of her travel clothes. Hating the stink of car pollution. She wished she had thought to bring some kind of sexy night gown with her. But she didn't even own anything like that.

Her pajamas were old and worn. She preferred comfort over style. Beside, she didn't have much use for sexy lingerie. She looked over her spartan and practical clothes carefully. He was waiting for her.

Finally, he eyes caught a matching bra and panty set she had packed as a back up. They were black and lacy. Uncomfortable and ill fitting.

"Doesn't matter.' She thought boldly. 'I won't wear them for very long.' She striped herself completely. Put on the itchy yet sexy two piece and made quick work of shaving her legs and under arms. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The bra was horribly unforgiving as far as comfort went, but it made her breasts move upward and separate. Giving the illusion they were larger and perkier then she could ever have imagined. She smiled at herself as she turned around to examine her reflection. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the bedroom.

**PLS Review**


	2. Ravishing

Ravishing

Arthur was standing in the living room of the little bungalow. He had helped himself to water from the mini bar. Ariadne was not used to seeing him like this. His shoes and socks were off, his jacket, vest and tie lay neatly folded over a nearby chair. The pristine French cuffed shirt was unbuttoned. It's cufflinks, carefully placed on the desk near the chair.

The Point Man had his back to her. Was not aware that she had emerged from the bathroom. Ariadne leaned against the door frame. Drinking in the sight of him. His wonderfully lean body. How his pants neatly hit his hips. His effortless style.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned. His eyes growing wide at the sight of her. She almost wanted to duck back in the bathroom. Suddenly fearful of him seeing her in her state of undress. She blushed hard as she looked down to re-exam herself.

Her choice of emergency undergarments had been right the thing to wear. Her body looked _amazing_ in them. Her breasts looking at least a cup size bigger. The black lace panties wrapped around her hips and butt very flatteringly.

Apparently Arthur thought so to.

"You look beautiful." he said striding to her. His gate, even and quick. Before she had time to respond, she was in his arms. His large hand resting on her hips.

Responsively, her own hands trailed a path up his chest. The feel of his expensive dress shirt making contact on her skin. She could smell the delicious smell of his cologne. A pleasant clean smell that made her rest her nose to his chest. Excitement stirring between her legs.

She realized he was kissing the top of her head. His hands moving up her back. The sensation of foreign skin on her exposed back gave her a thrill. She raised her head up to look at him.

Boldly, he took her mouth in his. His kiss was strong, desperate even. Forceful in a sudden need for her. Unapologetic. His mouth opened and his tongue danced with hers. It was an easy dance to do. Perfect sync. Ariadne had to pull away from him suddenly to come up for air. She was breathing hard as she took a step back.

Arthur, appeared to be more out of breath then her. His eyes looked angry. His breathing ragged. He never released his gaze from her as he quickly undid his fine shirt. She could do nothing but watch as he shed himself of his elegant clothes. No longer caring if the became wrinkled.

She was somewhat embarrassed and flushed deeply as he didn't top undressing until he was completely naked. Her eyes trying to avoid the raging hardness meant only for her.

Arthur chuckled at her modestly. Her shyness. He was on her then. Before she had a chance to regain her self control. Her mind became lost as he attacked her neck and ears with his hot, wet kisses. His attentions, persistent and demanding. Never allowing her to regain composure. Regain control. He would be in control.

Like some kind of harlot, she realized her hand had wandered down to his throbbing member. Wanting to touch it. Wanting to feel it. Her small, delicate hands began a tentative caress as his kisses ravaged her mouth and neck.

Her fingers explored the head of his erection. Gently, like a novice piano player searching for the right key. She gasped suddenly as Arthur's started to gently bite her neck. Just a nip. Nothing dangerous. Embolden by his sudden treatment, she sought revenge.

She grasped his manhood firmly in her hand. His shaft so thick, her delicate fingers could barely enclose it. His breath, speeding up at the contact. At the control his new lover had suddenly taken away from him.

Her unskilled hands tired to apply pressure to him. His member was long and hard now. Her efforts appeared to not effect it's rigid standing. Arthur, however, seemed undone by her. His large hands were now laced in her dark hair. His head leaning back, his eyes closed. Allowing her to posses him. To do with him what she would.

Filled with a devilish delight, Ariadne wanted more. A wonderful sense of power seized her. She could make him helpless to her. Make this strong and controlled man weak. Wanting. She smiled delightfully as she traced gentle kisses down his chest. Arthur did nothing to stop her. Knowing full well _where_ her intentions would take him.

She was inexperienced with the more carnal aspects of lovemaking and had only a vague understanding of it. But the _want_ to do this gave her all the requirements to satisfy him. She was not the kind of girl who got a hotel room with a man, and certainly not the kind of girl who would engage in such lewd sexual acts. She suddenly wanted these things. Wanted to do all kinds of disgraceful things with him.

She was on her knees easily enough. His impressive erection close to her face. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his as she took him, slowly, into her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his. His spongy head and strong shaft, to large to fit all the way in. She retracted her teeth. Slowly filling her small mouth with his girth. He was breathing hard. Combing her dark tresses away from her face as he looked intensely at her. Totally lost in the moment.

She sucked him then. Her mouth, its hot wetness, covering his erection. Her hands stroking what her mouth could not take in. Her eyes always looking up at him.

He was groaning then. Panting. Whimpering. Suddenly he wretched himself free on her. Her saliva still wet on his red, angry member.

"Enough of that." He growled.

She was suddenly worried that he was upset at her. Had she done something wrong? He seemed angry.

He advanced on her. His large, skillful hands pulling her light, little body up to her feet. He casually tossed her onto the bed. It was still perfectly made. The rich satin comforter was heavily embroidered with flowers in fine little stitches. She lay on her back and barely had time to raise her head up when he attacked. His face, normally so kind and poised, looked distorted by his newly unleashed lust.

For a moment, she was frighted. She thought fleeting to seek safety in the bathroom. Her lover's terrible ravishing were so near. So unforgiving and reckless. But the excitement of it. The strong moisture between her legs only made her hips rock upward at him. Meeting him.

His mouth claimed her. Taking her. His hands, restraining her own as he took her. His body, lean and strong over her own. Without asking, he began to grind his hips into her own. Her black lace panties prevented his actual penetration. But the contact on his now _very_ hard erection on her tender opening made her head swim.

Her hips rock with his own. Her hands were held helplessly over her head. His hot breath and wet kisses never relenting from their assault on her neck and mouth. His attentions turning her body to fire. To pure lust.

'It feels _to_ good.' She thought wildly. Her thoughts barely able to swim to the surface. Her body and her mind falling away from each other. As if they were now two separate thing.

She knew he would take her soon. He would plunge that impressive shaft into her. Her soft tender body would barely take him in. Perhaps it would hurt. The natural lubrication would help. She knew, even now, those black panties were becoming soaking wet with desire. He would slid in easily.

"_It feels to good_!' She thought again. Her body electric with his. She was suddenly afraid. They had spoken nothing at all of protection. He had made no moves for a condom and she had not even planed on any birth control.

"Arthur." She breathed. "Please..." She gasped. He never stopped. Never ceased his assault.

"Arthur, we have to stop." She managed to say as another wave of pleasure took over her body. He seemed not to hear. Not to understand. His body kept on her. His erection forcing itself though her lacy panties. Intent on it's own want. Focused on entering her.

He wouldn't stop.

She started to panic.

"Arthur!" She screamed.

**PLS R&R. **

** A friend of mine told me my erotica was not sexy enough. **

** So I have challenged her to a kind of competition. Who ever can gain the most followers on Fan-Fiction. Will be the winner. **

**So pls review and follow. Or something terrible might happen to Ariadne! **

** I'm sorry about the typo's on my last story and any on this one. I am trying to get them posted as fast as I can. I know how it's appreciated to have a new chapter a day. **


	3. Devilish Delight

Devilish Delight

She was helpless. His hard lean body was over her own. Her arms restrained over her head. Held there easily by those large, strong hands of his. She was pinned beneath him as he was about to take her. A man fueled by only by his intense, unforgiving lust. A primal instinct she was powerless to fight.

"Arthur! Stop!" She screamed. The Point Man jumped at her cries. His ravishing, paused for a moment He raised his head up to look at her. His eyes unfocused. His breathing, labored.

Ariadne's own breath was coming hard. A mixture of sexual want and fear. She felt his hold on her arms loosen. She was freed. She quickly dislodged herself from him. A sudden wave of fresh air hit her skin as she skirted out from under him. The sensation of leaving his warm body helped her to regain herself. She moved away from him and tried to smoothed her hair back. Tried to act normal.

Arthur, acted no such way. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He breathed out. "I thought... I thought you wanted this." He said. His erection still engorged and demanding.

"We..." She gasped softly holding her arms over her breasts. She was still "dressed" in her black lacy lingerie but suddenly felt too exposed.

"Whats wrong?" He demanded gently. He looked at her with those kind eyes. Still not himself, still primal.

"We... umm... Arthur, we need to use a condom." She said softly. She felt almost embarrassed by asking this. Her lover looked confused for a moment. He didn't seem to register her sentence.

"My jacket. Breast pocket. Wallet." He said simply. His voice was not angry or annoyed. Not hurt. It was robotic. Like giving directions.

Ariadne nodded. He was in no condition to leave their bed at the moment. She nimbly exited the large expensive bed as she went to the elegant living room. His suit jacket was folded over a chair. Her fingers made contact with the finally tailored fabric. She fished out his wallet.

Arthur's wallet was fine leather. It's rich smell hitting her nostrils. Everything about it spoke to the man who owned it. It was slender, neat and organized. Ariadne had to look to find a single condom discretely hidden in it's own compartment. She retrieved it and went back to him.

Back in their bed, Arthur had unmade the covers and was waiting for her. His eyes lit up at seeing her return to him.

"Come here, Beautiful." He said. His voice, different. Ragged. His face still distorted from his normal calm self. Ariadne blushed. Her hand closing around the little foil package.

"I found it." She said simply. Bashfully. He nodded.

She went to him. As commanded. Arthur reached for her and she was quickly in his arms again. With a simple movement of his body, She was under him. His mouth returning to hers. His lips on the black lace of her bra.

Instinctively, her back arched up to meet him. The heat of his body returning to hers as if she had never left him. Ariadne bit her lip. Enjoying his attentions on her. His strong hands were more gentle, but in command. They made quick, easy work of shedding her of her bra. She was slightly shocked at being naked from the waist up with him. But the contact of his hot skin on hers, was such a comfort. His body, so hard, melded perfectly with her soft curves.

His thumb and forefinger played angrily with her nipples. She gasped out at the sudden pain that became pleasure. She wiggled her hips around. Giddy with the excitement. Arthur, refusing to allow her to escape again, ignored his lovers reactions. Only pulling and teasing her tender nipples more. His hard gaze watching her body move and thrust in anticipation. Her face, deep in her own desire.

Ariadne was lost. Lost to the sadistic torture of the Point Man. She was nothing more then a primal thing now. Her body grinding on his. Wanting him. Shamefully thrusting his hips up. Her mind and reason gone under the wet need she felt.

He gave her nothing. His erection, hard and ready for her, only teased her with what it could give her. She felt herself flush hard as she thought about how much she wanted it. Needed it. The very idea of his entering her was enough to make her squirm restlessly. Her legs spread wide for him.

She felt his hands wander down to her panties. Those strong fingers, dipping into her soaking wet sex. Rubbing the hard lace over her tender, hot need. The friction causing her to gasp and moan. He was almost _evil_ in his attentions. He desired not to simply fuck her, but to turn her into something. To force her to lose herself to him. To transform her into a woman controlled by lust. She didn't resist it.

Arthur's large hands began their bold exploration of her hot wetness. She moaned softly at the wonderful contact. His hard thumb playing over her. His fingers, moving inside her. His hands began a hard rhythm that was almost enough to bring her completion. She relaxed against his attentions. Allowed him to use her. She lay on her back as the thrust of his hands rocked her body. Her breasts moving, unrestrained, with his rhythm. She cried out at the pleasure of it.

The Point Man would not allow his lover to be satisfied without him. His large strong hands tore down her panties. Freeing her of the wet lacy fabric. Ariadne helped him to kick them off. Her exposed sex hitting the cool air as he was back on her again.

The warmth of his body on her newly stripped desire was blissful. As if he was always meant to be there. She never wanted to be without him between her legs.

She gasped and tensed as he entered her. Despite his foreplay, she was unprepared for his largeness. It was enough it cause the breath to be knocked out of her. Her body was tiny compared to his. He was ruthless in his taking of her.

"Arthur." She gasped as he roughly filled her tight opening. Her hands went to his chest. A feeble attempt to put distance between them. More animal that man, he would not allow it. He restrained her. Quickly and easily. Her arms returning above her head. He would not be denied total access to her. Her body would be his.

"God, your _tight_." He growled in her ear as he began his movements. He thrust in and out of her quickly. An action she was unprepared for.

"Arthur!" She begged. Her body resisting him. Suddenly he slowed. His movements more gentle. He released her hands and kissed her mouth sweetly.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "Relax you body." She tried to do as he told her. Allowing her legs to fall lazily from around his body. Opening her self up to him more.

"Just... just take me in." He said gently as he kissed her neck. His sudden change, from beast back to man, was welcomed.

He rocked her contentedly. Moving in and out of her. He fit more easily now. Her body accepting his fullness. Accepting all of him. Her hips moved with is. Her arms wrapping around him. Bringing him closer to her. The wonderful sensation of an orgasm was near her now. Threatening to take her. Arthur sensed it and rode her harder. Her breathing was heavy as she realized she was crying out from pleasure.

He was kissing her gently as her body climaxed around him. He had a grin on his face as she felt the last shutter of exhilaration leave her body.

She had a vague realization he was still inside her. Still filled with his own lust. Her body, almost spent, took him. Took each thrust till she felt him tense and groan into her neck. A beautiful hot sensation rippled though her. Filling her inside. He fell on top of her. His body dead weight. His breathing labored as she cradled him in her arms.

The unopened condom lay forgotten on the floor.

**Sorry it took so long to post up, kids. Had to do some... (ahem)... research.**


	4. Gone

Gone

Arthur slept deeply for only 3 hours before he woke up. His body feeling well rested, and re-energized. He let his lover sleep peacefully as he showed and dressed. He had never felt better in his life, despite the few hours devoted to sleep. His face lost it's stern scowl. His body was relaxed. He left her sleeping. Carefully locking the door of the little bungalow behind him.

The five star hotel offered a 24 hour gym. One which Arthur took advantage of to spend his new found energy. He ran five miles on the tread mill till his work out clothes were soaking wet with sweat. He lifted weights and even went for a swim. All the while, she was on his mind. How lovely she was. Her beautiful face. Her small body beneath him.

He had drank to much. He knew that before they had even left the restaurant. He had been so nervous at dinner with her. With Eames and Yuseff nearby. His only recourse to relax was to take advantage of the champagne that came to their table so easily.

Arthur never drank. Never did anything that would loosen that tight control he always had over himself. The alcohol had worked. He had let his guard down. Enough to ask her to come to his hotel room. She had consented. He was sober enough to remember the name of the hotel and that he had reserved the Swan Lake room. While she was in the bathroom, he tried to sober up. But his inhibitions were gone. She looked to beautiful. He cared nothing at all except for his own lust. Like some kind of wolf had been born in him, and it would do the ravishing.

A ravishing it had been. She had been frightened. He knew that now. She had made him stop. So they could be safe. Something that he had forgotten all about. Thank God she had been focused enough to remember. He had been too rough with her. Her body was small and delicate. He hadn't considered any of that as he took her. His need had been stronger then his respect for her.

She had been more like his victim then his lover at first. He knew he had hurt her. Despite his foreplay. He had finally come to his senses enough to be more gentle. To be a man with her and not just some mindless animal. He was showering when he knew he would have to apologize for his sever lack of manners.

At the the front desk, a now re-dressed, re-showered Point Man had the concierge order flowers from the hotel's personal florist. He also ordered a large breakfast to be sent to the bungalow at 7a.m. Arthur would apologize to Ariadne in style. He would take her out to see the sights if she wanted. Or (hopefully) they could stay in all day, making love the right way. He smiled to himself as he walked across the midnight garden to the bungalow. The swans, still awake, moving gracefully across the inky black pond.

His cell phone went off. Arthur paused. The outside world intruding onto his world with her. The Point Man fished his cell phone out his pocket. Cursing himself for being the kind of man who never went anywhere without it.

"Arthur, I've been trying to reach you." Cobb said with a sigh of relief.

"I was at the gym." The Point Man said in the cold tone he always used with his Team members. Except the Architect.

"Have you seen Ariadne?" Cobb asked. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. His heart starting to race.

"Cobb, what's happened?" He asked. Fear flooding over him.

"COBAL." The Extractor responded. "They had come by the house and broke in."

"Are you and the kids alright?" Arthur asked looking around the garden. It no longer felt safe. It felt like eyes were on him.

"Yes. Were were out at dinner when they came. Were in the air right now." Cobb explained. "Listen Arthur, I managed to get a hold of Eames and Yuseff, they are already in the wind. If you know where Ariadne is, help her get out of L.A." Cobb finished.

"Right." The Point Man breathed as he entered the bungalow.

"Just find her, put her on a plane and tell her not to make contact with us." Cobb said "For her own safety."

"I will." Arthur said casting a quick look at Ariadne's sleeping body on the bed.

"I'll meet you at the safe house." Cobb said before the line went dead. Arthur pocketed the cell phone before securing his hand gun. He carefully checked each room on silent feet as Ariadne slept on. Even looking under the bed. He could waste no time.

~"Ariadne?" A voice was shaking her into the waking world. She opened her eyes. Unfocused and in a room that bit painfully with bright lights. Arthur was standing over her. Fully dressed. He looked angry.

"What... what's wrong?" She asked. Her voice tired as she clutched the sheets over her naked body.

"You have to leave." He said coldly. "Go into the bathroom, get dressed and packed." He said. His voice, the same icy tone he used with Eames or Cobb. _Never_ with her.

"What?" she asked. Surely she had misheard him.

"Do you have your return ticket?" He asked as an answer.

"Yes." She said numbly.

"Good, I called the airlines, a red eye to Paris leaves in an hour. You need to be on it." He said carefully repacking his own bag. His back to her. Ariadne sat in their bed for a while. In a state of shock.

As if her body was on auto pilot. She stood. Clutching the sheets close to her body. His back was turned, but she didn't want to be in the same room with him naked. She retreated to the bathroom where her carry all still sat.

Feeling ashamed of herself she avoided looking in the mirror. What had she been thinking? Going to his hotel room with him? Having sex with him? Now he was kicking her out. Probably so he could go home to his wife. She was just some cheap meaningless affair. A conquest. Tears sprang to her eyes as she cleaned herself up. Ridding her body of any evidence of their time together. She would not allow herself to cry. Not allow it at all. She made her heart go dead as she dressed. Brushed her hair and washed her face. All the while carefully avoiding her own reflection.

Arthur was waiting restlessly in the living room. When she emerged he curtly asked if she had everything. She nodded. Avoiding eye contact. The hotel doorman had hailed a cab for them and they sped off to the airport.

"Listen," He said at last. "About last night. I'm sorry."

She was crouched in the corner of the cab. Her bag between them. She felt herself cringing away from him. Wanting to put as much space between them as possible.

"I drank to much. Never should have happened." He explained. She turned away from him. Not wanting to even look at him. The night sky was dark enough to cast reflections on the window of the cab. Her own face mocking her. She cast her gaze down to her hands and tried to block him out. The time they had spent together had been only a drunken mistake. He was trying to clean it up. How could she have been so stupid?

"When you get to Paris, don't try to call myself or Cobb." He was saying "Understand?"

She didn't respond.

"This isn't coming out right." He sighed.

They had reached the airport by then. Before the cab even had time to stop she had bolted out. Her carry all in her hand. She maneuvered quickly past the heavy crowds (even at midnight) to the international flights. She knew he was behind her. He had to stop and pay the cabbie but she knew he would be close behind. She saw a security guard and stopped.

"Sir," She said looking back where she had come from. Sure enough, there was Arthur. "That man has been following me from the parking lot. He says he knows me and that he's with me, but he's not." She pleaded in the most helpless "girl" voice she could believably muster. The ready made tears in her eyes fell out. They were all the convincing the guard needed.

She hastily sped away as she heard the guard stop the Point Man. She heard Arthur. Trying to explain that he was with her. More security advance on him. Radios buzzing. Heard the guards ask him for identification. She smiled to herself at her small revenge.

'Enjoy spending the rest of the night with security.' She thought bitterly.

She reached the international flights and retrieved her passport, and plane ticket. She was an experienced solo traveler and knew the tricks to easily get past security and the airport check ins. The friendly lady at the counter smiled at her and welcomed her aboard in French.

Ariadne had to smile. The sound of the French tongue would be welcome. She was going home. She never wanted to see Arthur again.

~From the security office, Arthur watched the window as Ariadne's plane taxied out of the runway and became airborne. He hoped she was on it. It was a nasty trick she had played on him. But one he knew he deserved. Nothing about the evening he wanted with her had turned out right.

He had to get her out of L.A. Had to get her safely back home to Paris. He couldn't tell her anything about COBAL. If she knew, it would put her in danger. He had to put distance between himself and her.

The Point Man sighed as the pudgy rent a cop looked over his identification. This would be a long night.


	5. You can't go home again

You can't go home again

Ariadne had returned to Paris. The relief of being back in the city was overpowering. It was daylight when she had arrived. The racing of the plane fighting against the rotation of the world. She left the airport and took a cab to her small neighborhood. The need for sleep was over powering. She had not slept at all on the plane. She was working to hard to hold back tears. Working so hard on not thinking about Arthur, she thought of nothing but him. Her anger at him. She gave it time to fester and become hard.

When she was finally home, she crashed on her bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

~The days passed. She had not had a call from Arthur or Cobb. She didn't attempt to make contact with them. She half expected Arthur to call her. To apologize. To attempt to see her. She would look for him in the markets where she bought groceries. On her way to the college. She looked for him everywhere she went.

She was almost done with school. Graduation would be a month away. She had already been offered several jobs.

She expected to see Miles in school. Maybe ask how Cobb was. But the older gentleman was gone for the rest of the semester.

'Just as well.' She thought. Her heart turning to a cold stone. 'I don't care about Cobb. He used me to get to his family just like Arthur used me.'

She never wanted to see Cobb again either. Never wanted them to make contact with him. In a fit of useless anger she three her cell phone away. Didn't bother with a new one. Intent on forgetting about the worlds she had dreamed.

It was not a totally wasted endeavor however. Saito had dutifully wired her share of the money into her account a few days after she had returned to Paris. It was a generous sum. Enough to buy her own apartment in the city if she wanted to. Uncertain about her next move, she merely put it into savings.

More days passed and the events of the Fischer job seemed to fade away like a dream. Had any of it been real? She would lay awake at night. Wondering about it. Wishing she had someone to talk to.

It was in planing her final exams she noticed it. She was looking over her calender planning her schedule. How quickly time had flown by. She had been so overwhelmed by her anger at Arthur. Her School work. She had not noticed the days ticking by. Time had gone on without her notice.

"Oh God." She breathed as she realized just how much time had passed. Her mind searching for the memory. The memory of something she had forgotten.

~She was in the market when she spotted him. His independent stance and style. She froze. Not willing to take her eyes off. A childish worry that if she blinked, he might vanish. Her need to make contact with him outweighed her anger for a moment. To make certain it had not all been a dream.

"Eames?" She said coming up behind him. The Forger was leaning on a lamp post. Casually people watching and eating some kind of pastry. He turned to her and his face lit up.

"Hello, Darling." He said playfully. She didn't wait to hug him. Relief flooding over her as the Forger returned her embrace. "Good to see you to." He said with a chuckle. She pulled away and realized tears were on her face. Eames looked down at her concerned. He pulled a silky handkerchief out of his front pocket and gently dabbed her eyes.

"Missed me that much I see." He teased. She laughed. It felt so good to laugh.

"I'm... I'm just really glad to see you." She managed to say.

"I'm starving." He said after he carefully dried her face. "Let's get a bite to eat, right?" She nodded as the Forger offered her his arm and escorted her to a trendy little restaurant.

~It was the off season in Paris and tourists were non existent. The restaurant was empty except for the staff. Still, Ariadne chose a very secluded table at the back.

"You changed your number." Eames said after he placed an order. Wine for himself, water for her. She nodded.

"I know." She said meekly.

"Cobb has been trying to reach you." The Forger said indifferently. "Wanted to make sure your alright."

"I'm alright." She said in a dead tone. Pushing her hair back behind her ears. She felt her face flush.  
>"Is that why your here?" She asked him. "Cobb sent you to check on me?"<p>

"Matter of fact, yes." Eames said. "Arthur wanted to come, by he's tied up at the moment." Ariadne felt her chest tighten up at hearing the Point Man's name.

"Tied up with _what_?" She asked bitterly.

"The kind of things that keep a man tied up." Eames said. A riddle worthy of the Mad Hatter himself. She huffed out a laugh.

"Tell me what happened, Love." he asked as the drinks arrived. Ariadne ordered a bowl of soup. Hoping it would stay down. As the waitress left them, she sighed.

She trusted Eames. He teased her just as much as the rest of the Team (except Arthur), but something about his eyes. A flicker of sharp wit and intelligence. She knew he would keep whatever she told him to himself. If she asked.

"Ummm... Arthur and I were together. After we left you and Yuseff at the restaurant in L.A. We went to his hotel." She started. Finding it easy to talk to him. Eames listened to her. Giving her his undivided attentions. She shrugged.

"A few hours later, he woke me up, told me to get dressed. Said I had to leave. He told me not to call him or Cobb. Said he was sorry. That he had to much to drink. He told me I had to leave L.A. He took me to the airport and I haven't heard from him since." She finished pitifully. She could feel tears surfacing again.

"Ariadne." Eames sighed heavily. The Forger took her hand. "That doesn't sound like Arthur. Not the Arthur I know." He said carefully. "Maybe something had happened." He offered. She shook her head. Blinking out tears. His handkerchief came out again.

"That's what happened." She said softly. Shameful of her crying. Eames dabbed at her eyes. Gently as if she were a child.

"Arthur, is not a one night stand kind of guy, Darling." Eames said. "Trust me I know. _I am_ a one night stand kind of guy." He laughed. She had to smile at that. Then frown.

"Eames, I'm pregnant." She whispered. Afraid to say it out loud. He didn't even blink at this news. Just nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Have you been to the doctor?" He seemed concerned. She nodded.

"Have you decided what to do?" he asked gently. Not judging.

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted.

"Well, if you decide to keep it. _You_ have to be the one to tell Arthur. He _has_ to know. Allow him the chance to be a father. I think he would make a good one." He said wisely.

The Forger looked away for a moment.

"But, if you decide _not_ to have... the baby... _never_ tell him. Never tell him you were pregnant. It would haunt him. It would make him hate you and himself." He spoke with conviction. So much so that she looked up. Eames had a far away look in his eyes. He blinked back to reality. His smile faulty.

"Trust me Darling, I've been there." He whispered.

~The friends talked late into the afternoon. Eames keeping the conversation lively while never revealing what was happening with the Team and COBAL. To tell her anything about the ruthless company would put her in danger.

He had been watching the Architect for several days now. Mainly watching for others watching her. He didn't see the inept hired lackeys that were COBAL's trade make. Men who stuck out in any situation. They were always easy to spot. They dressed cheap, had poor tracking skills, and were incompetent at keeping a low profile. Cobb and his children had easily evaded them and escaped to Italy.

The Extractor had given the Forger a ring when Ariadne's number had been disconnected. Arthur wanted to come to Paris and check on her but had gotten side tracked in New York by more of COBAL's people. The Point Man had been worried about her. So much so that Eames had to turn off his mobile to stop the harassing calls.

Eames walked Ariadne home. After treating her to a lemon flavored ice.

"Will settle your stomach." He assured her with a laugh. She smiled weakly at him as she slowly ate it.

"How long are you away from graduation, Darling?" He asked.

"A few days." She said happily. "Already have a job offer in London. Might take it."

"Oh wonderful." He said. "You'll love London. I just bought a place in Knotting Hill."

"Trendy." She smiled.

"Yes it is." He laughed. "You should come and stay with me."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. It seemed such a natural thing to say. The thing was, he didn't regret saying it. He tried to back peddle.

"Well, I mean, when you come down for your interview. No sense in staying in a hotel. I can show you the sights. Plus, England had the best healthcare around." he offered a hand to her abdomen.

"France is better." She said with a teasing smile. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, France is better." He said looking down at his hands.

"I think I may take you up on that offer Mr. Eames." She said. They talked of London and his new home there. How there was plenty of rooms and no wild parties. The Forger walked her to her building and gave her a warm hug as she retrieved her keys.

"I was going to have a bite at the cafe over there tomorrow." He said pointing to a small place a block away.

"Might see you there?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.  
>"Might see you there about noon?" He asked again. A devilish smile creeping on his face. She laughed.<p>

"Maybe." She said.

~That night Arthur received a phone call from the Forger.

"Eames." He said into the phone instead of a hello.

"Just wanted to let you know our girl is alright." Eames said. "Just talked with her. She seemed fine. Looking forward to graduation."

"Were there any signs of COBAL? Why is her phone disconnected?" Arthur asked in his angry tone.

"Don't know." Eames lied easily. "Maybe she switched carriers." Arthur sighed.

"Tell her to call me." He said gruffly. The Point Man had spent the past few days on the run from COBAL. He had not slept well at all and it showed on his worn face.

"I already did." The Forger said. "She seems pretty angry with you. Did you do anything to upset her?" Eames asked as if he had no idea what was happening.

"Goodbye, Mr. Eames." Arthur said hanging up the phone.

The Point Man relaxed in the hotel room in Dubai. He had evaded COBAL in New York, Tokyo and almost everywhere except Paris. He could not expose Ariadne to COBAL. He avoided the city of lovers like the plague.

He had tried to call her several times. Her phone had been disconnected. He knew she was angry at him. Knew he did not handle their departing well. Did not say the right things.

** I always let my stories BECOME what ever they want to become. This story, wants to become something other then just a mindless sex romp. **

** Trust me there will be more erotica. Some A&A fans might be mad, but oh well. I have to have some kind of story other then sex.**

** If you like my erotica, pls read "A Week at This Level". Also my "Dream series". Good times. I promise to add more to my series soon. I know I left everyone hanging.**

** I cant have them just fucking the whole time. Right?...Right? Come on guys, I'm asking you a question!**

** BTW...U-Tube has the trailer for the new movie "Warrior". I was like "Hello Mr. Eames! Arthur who?" LOL!**


	6. The House on Knotting Hill

The House on Knotting Hill

Eames had stayed in Paris for two weeks. He and Ariadne visited everyday. In that shot space of time he attended her graduation and she decided to keep her baby.

The Forger seemed happy about her decision. Even buying her her first baby gift.

"Oh my God Eames!" She cried out and laughed at the pink and blue package. Her graduation was only a few days ago and she had been to busy packing her apartment to think about the small life inside her.

"It's so _ugly_!" She giggled at the awful "to-trendy" baby pajamas printed with tacky colors and animals. Eames laughed.

"I know." He said. "But the sales girl was really cute... and..." he threw up his arms. She laughed at him as she carefully placed the jumper in a box with her own clothes. Owning just one baby item made the looming prospect of motherhood more real.

"Eames, you know I don't have to move in with you. I can get my own place." She said as he helped put her kitchen wear in a box. He said nothing.

"I mean, there will be a baby soon. You wont be able to be a swinging bachelor with a baby in your house. I would understand, if you didn't want me to move in." She finished. Giving the Forger a way out.

"Don't be silly." He said calmly. His face kind. "I have plenty of room." He sighed as he looked over her kitchen. Looking for anything he may have missed.

"Have you spoken with Arthur yet?" He asked. She had gone quite at this. Eames sighed. "You need to tell him." the Forger said. "You don't want him finding out from someone else."

"You can't tell him." Ariadne said. Her voice panicky.

"I won't." he assured her. "But these things always get out. He deserves to know."

Ariadne nodded. She wasn't ready to talk to Arthur yet. Not ready to give him some high school girl's line. Not ready to do anything but pack up her apartment.

~It was a quick trip to London. Eames had his own car that he drove to the fashionable neighborhood. Ariadne was expecting a nice flat over a shop. Something a single man would think adequate for a woman and baby. She was not expecting a handsome three story house with a privet back garden.

The Forger's house was narrow but comfortable. He wasn't lying, he _did_ have enough space for her and the baby. A cozy front parlor room and small eat in kitchen, smartly placed on the ground floor. Tight stairs wound up to the first two bedrooms and bathroom. The top floor housed a large family room, bedroom and bathroom.

"I thought you might prefer the second floor." Eames said as he helped her bring her things in. She looked in wonder at the Forger's house.

"You and the baby would be on the same floor. Easy to get to each other." He explained. "I have the top floor. Easy to get away from _me_." He smiled. She looked around at the poorly decorated parlor and dirty kitchen.

"It could use a woman's touch." she said. He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Right." He said. "Sorry about that."

~Arthur had called the Forger relentlessly. He was planing on a trip to Paris. Something was wrong. Eames kept assuring him Ariadne was fine. That he had told her to call him. Arthur felt that the Forger was hiding something. Arthur's distrustful nature was prickling him. His instincts were roused.

Why hadn't she called him? He knew she was angry at the way he had left things. But it had been almost two months now. She had not called Cobb either. Surely her anger at him was not enough to spill over to the Extractor.

Arthur took the risk of flying to France to see her. He had to see her. He had nothing to remember her by except his own memory. He had to put things right. He knew where she lived. A small apartment in a picturesque neighborhood. When he arrived at her building, he told the cab driver to leave.

He buzzed at the door and the Land Lady welcomed him inside. His French was awful and he was grateful the large bosomy woman spoke broken English.

"Oi, the American girl. So lovely." The Land Lady said holding her heavy ringed hand over her large bust.

"Which flat is hers?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh sir, no. She had moved out." The Lady said. The Point Man froze.

"Moved out?" He repeated. "Where?"

"I do not know." She said with a shrug. "That handsome boyfriend of hers came by to help her with her things."

"Boyfriend?" He repeated. His blood running cold.

"Oh yes. Charming Devil. Even if he is an English man." She said fanning herself over the memory. The memory of Mr. Eames.

Arthur left without another word. Fresh waves of anger pounding in his head.

"Eames." He growled.

~The Forger and the Architect spent their free time exploring local shops, decorating the house and nursery. Eames and Ariadne had very similar tastes in colorful, unique decorating. They would spend hours lost in the antique markets. Sometimes never buying anything. She cleaned his house and made it look like a single man never lived there. Eames protested, but only slightly.

They would spend evenings watching T.V. They pushed the two big sofa's together in the family room, making an inclusive bed for them as they watched mindless sitcoms.

Their friendship was easy and comfortable. Eames went with her to her first Doctors appointment. He waited outside where everyone assumed he was her husband and he did nothing to correct them.

Ariadne started her new job at a design firm. Not working as an architect in the traditional sense, but working in design. It was fun and reminded her of the impossible worlds she had created in the dreams. She was gifted at her work. Impressing her new boss and team. Her new job had a day care center and gave her two months maternity leave. She was looking forward to bringing her baby to work. It felt like things were falling into place.

Whatever Eames did with his free time, Ariadne did not know or ask. The Forger had his own projects. Perhaps related to dream sharing. He was always home when she got home from work. They would cook or get a take away. Life was easy.

Eames tried for a while to get her to call Arthur. His argument was that the Point Man deserved to know. That no man should be deprived of their child because of some argument. Ariadne would shut the Forger out whenever he would talk about Arthur. Eventually, Eames stopped telling her to call him.

She knew she should call the Point Man. He _did_ deserve to know. How could she explain to him that she had gotten herself in such a condition? She would have to deal with enough, being a single parent. She didn't want to have to go through a custody trial with Arthur. It was just easier to pretend this was her baby. Alone.

~ "Arthur, I have no idea where Eames is." Cobb said. It was after midnight when the Point Man reached the Italian country side. "Your our researcher, you should know better then anyone were he would be."

"No, people don't _find_ Eames. He finds _them_. He worked in counter intelligence for the M15 remember? If Eames doesn't want to be found, we won't find him." Arthur said angrily.

"Has to be a way." Cobb sighed. Arthur shook his head.

"Have we at least made any headway with COBAL?" he asked. Cobb nodded.

"I talked to Saito. He's grateful Fischer is dismantling the company. I think he will help us." The Extractor said.

"Now, you tell me something." Cobb said meeting the Point Man in the eye. "Why so concerned about Ariadne?" Arthur shook his head. Not willing to expose his sin to his best friend.

"Did you sleep with her?" Cobb asked. Figuring it out for himself.

Arthur didn't respond. Cobb sighed

"Stupid." He growled at the Point Man.

"I know." Arthur said meekly. Defeated. "I drank to much. Took her to my hotel. After...We... I... rushed her out of L.A. Without telling her why. She's thinks... she hates me now." He finished weakly. Arthur rubbed his hands over his forehead. Cobb sighed and looked at his friend.

"You did the right thing. To protect her. If she knows about COBAL, it could put her in danger." Cobb comforted him.

"Now, she's with Eames and I can't find her." Arthur said his anger coming back sharply.

"At least we know she's alright." Cobb told him. Arthur nodded. "She knows how to reach us. I'm sure that if she wanted to make contact, she will. Let's just give her time." Cobb added.

Arthur pretended to agree. Pretend to believe.

~It was at an outdoor festivity in the neighborhood, Ariadne felt the baby move for the first time. Eames was with her. As always. She had been snapping pictures of the Forger wearing a silly hat.  
>"That is not coming home with his by the way." She scolded him.<p>

"Why not?" Eames asked placing the hat with its pink feathers back on the sellers cart. "You've become right _boring_." He accused.

"No, I have not." She countered quickly. "You can get some funnel cake if you want." She consoled him.

"Thought you said I couldn't eat like I'm 20 anymore." He said looking over at the food booths. The sweet smell of fried...everything, was intoxicating. The Forger licked his lips.

"Once wont hurt." She said with a smile. "Oh." She gasped. Her hands going to her belly. She was starting to show her condition. Her small frame made the "intruder" as Eames called it more visible then some women at her stage of pregnancy.

"What?" Eames asked worried. His hand went to her belly. A smile on her face as she felt a lovely little flutter.

"Do you feel her?" She asked him. His expression deep in concentration.

"Yes." He whispered. His eyes wide in amazement. "I do." He laughed. "Her?" He questioned.

"I think it might be a girl." She smiled as the fluttering went wild in her belly.

"Excellent." Eames said with a laugh. "I love being surrounded by beautiful women.*" he said.

~That night. Ariadne dreamed of Arthur. The recent life she felt inside her eased her anger at him. Reminded her that this was _his_ child she was carrying.

The Point Man was in her small bedroom on Knotting Hill. His body moving with hers. His skin on her own. His breath on her.

"Arthur." She cried out softly into his neck. His hands were gentle. Kind. Lovers hands. His attentions were focused on her. He was kissing her lips, her neck, her tender breasts.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "How could I not know?" He asked gently. He was moving with her. Her body becoming electric and responsive to him. A powerful sensation taking control of her sex.

A rush of excitement filled her body as she jerked out of her dream. Her body covered is sweat, an insistent need between her legs. She fell back into her solitary bed, angry and frustrated.

She had been reading lots of pregnancy books and knew to expect this. Knew to expect to be very sexually charged from the rush of hormones. She had taken to satisfying herself more often then normal these days.

It was not enough.

Ariadne left her little room and climbed silently up the twisting stairs to the Forger's bedroom.

***Not a big "Sex and the City" fan. But I loved that line. What an awesome guy to say that. **


	7. Improvise

Improvise

The Forger was snoring loudly. His body taking up the entire full size bed.

Ariadne made sure he was safely asleep before venturing to his night stand. His cell phone was there. He was never without it. Silently, she took it. Escaped back down stairs.

Safely back in her room she turned his phone on. Eames had several messages that she didn't bother to look at. She scrolled down till she saw his name.

_Arthur._

Taking a deep breath for courage, she pressed the green call button. A soft connection ring sounded as the call found it's way to the Point Man. A groggy voice answered. Ariadne caught her breath at the sound of her former lover's voice. Her hand went to her belly.

"Hello?" he asked. "Eames?" Arthur sounded like he had been taken from sleep. "Eames, is that you?" He asked. "Is Ariadne alright? Eames?"

She took another deep breath and collected herself.

"Arthur..." She said softly.

"Ariadne?" Arthur's voice came back in her small room. "Ariadne, is that you?" His voice sounded hopeful. Happy to hear her. She cleared her throat.

"Yes." She said simply. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." She apologize. "What time is it there?" She asked. Tying to sound casual. As if they were just friends, just catching up. Being polite.  
>"About midnight." He answered. "It's alright, I'm just glad to hear from you. Has Eames been giving you my messages? I've been trying to reach you." He said. She could tell he was becoming more awake. She ran a hand over her growing belly.<p>

"Yes, he told me to call you." She said simply.

"Why didn't you?" he asked sadly. She didn't say anything.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I left you. There were things going on around me. Things I couldn't expose you to." he apologized. "Things I couldn't explain at the time."

"Explain them now." She said sharply. She heard him sigh over the line.

"I can't. It's things that would put you in danger." He said sadly. "It has to do with our work." He offered. "Sometimes we have to work for bad people."

"Oh please!" Ariadne said feeling angry. Her voice rising. "You bring me back to your hotel, have sex with me, wake me up a few hours later telling me to get dressed and get out. To never call you again. That you were drunk. Now you try and give me some story about doing it to protect me? How stupid do you think I am?" She accused. Her anger rising up to the surface again. Forgetting the dream she had of him. Forgetting the fluttering life he had put inside her.

"Ariadne..." he said. His voice stern.

"It was a mistake to call you." She said. Hot, angry tears falling down her face. "I told Eames I would... that I would..." She let her sentence fall away.

If she told him, about the baby, she knew he would be on the first plane to London. He would be demanding to see her. The last thing she wanted was to see him. She didn't want to share her child with him.

A creak on the floor made her head snap up. Eames was there. In her little room. The Forger said nothing as they both could hear Arthur's insistent voice over the phone.  
>"Ariadne... Ariadne? I swear it's the truth. I never wanted to hurt you. Just tell me... tell me where you are. Please? Ariadne?" Eames closed the distance between them and took his cell phone back. The Forger gently closed it. Slicing off Arthur's voice. He turned it over. Removed the battery and SIM card.<p>

"Can't trace the call." He explained softly. "You didn't tell him?" He asked gently. He took a seat on her bed beside her.

She shook her head. Tears falling down her face. She reached for a box of tissues. She could feel a real crying jag coming over her. Eames made gentle shushing noises as she cried heavily on his shoulder. Ugly retching sobs as the Forger held her in his arms. Rubbing his hands over her back.

She was soon to tired to cry. To weak to think about Arthur. Eames folded her back into her little bed and covered her up. She was soon sleeping.

~ "I wasn't able to trace the call." Arthur told Cobb in the morning.

"Why not?" The Extractor asked. "We have the equipment." Arthur sighed.

"She called at midnight. I was sound asleep. It took me a few minuets to set the program up." Arthur answered. "Call didn't last that long. I kept calling back, but the phone was shut off. I think the SIM card was removed."  
>"What did she say?" Cobb asked.<p>

"Not to much. She's angry at me." Arthur explained.

"Did you apologize? Tell her we can't go into details about some of the people we worked for?" Cobb asked.

"Of course." Arthur said, feeling hostile. "There was something..." He mused to himself. "Something... I don't know." He finally finished. His mind lost in thought.

~ "I think we may have a way out with COBAL." Cobb said a few weeks later.

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it's complicated." Cobb said folding his arms over his chest. "Basically we do another Extraction for Saito and he will give us the information COBAL was after."

"What kind of extraction job?" Arthur asked. His voice tired.

"Something we can do don't worry." Cobb responded.

"What if they still come after us?" Arthur asked.

"Stop being so pessimistic, alright Arthur?" Cobb scolded. Irritated. "You want to find Ariadne, we have to settle things with COBAL first. Settle things with COBAL, and we'll be free to track Eames down. Fine Eames, we find Ariadne without putting her in danger. You were a military man. One objective leads to another."

~ It would be a beautiful spring day. Eames was walking past the crowds of Portobello Road to his house. He had spent the early morning at the market. Ariadne had an early craving for fruit. She wasn't sure what kind yet. The Forger had braved the crowds of tourists, buyers and sellers to get bags of every kind of fruit he could find.

He was happy. He would be going home to a clean house that smelled of cooking. He had a lovely young woman and soon to be child under his care. Depending on him. Needing him. Waiting for him to come home. Nothing, in his entire life, had made him feel more like a man. He was humming a far away tune.

"_Earl one morning, _

_just as the sun was shining. _

_I heard a young maid sing, _

_in the valley below."_

He was sure it was Ariadne's presence in his home, in his life, that made him so happy. It felt like a family. The family he had been cheated out of by his ex-girlfriend.

Debra*, had gotten pregnant. He wanted to keep the baby. Desperately. But she wouldn't hear of it. Was not ready to be a mother. She had gotten an abortion* and it had killed him and their relationship. With each passing year he imagined a child growing up.

_'He would be three now, he would be four now.' _

It was the most painful thing to have happened to him. Something he hid from other people at all costs.

Perhaps Ariadne coming into his life, needing him was the universe's way of giving back what it had taken. He had never thought of her in this way before. He didn't want to get in the way of Arthur's potential happiness.

He had seen the little looks Arthur gave her during the mission. Saw the way his old friend would listen to her. Not like the other Team listened, but Arthur would really _listen_ to her. He was interested in everything about her. He cared about what she had to say. Respected her skills and intelligence.

Eames was not interested in Ariadne then. He found amusement in seeing the Point Man drawn to the Architect. When Ariadne had told him what Arthur had done in L.A, the Forger knew he was protecting her from COBAL. He couldn't tell her this. COBAL was one of the reasons he had wanted to carry her off to London as soon as possible. But with each passing day, things were becoming more complicated. Now, things were different.

Arthur was not in the picture. Ariadne was in _his_ home. Waiting for _him_ to come home. She would be having Arthur's child. But to Eames, it didn't feel like the baby belong to anyone but the two of them.

He arrived at the narrow house just as the sun was waking up. Ariadne was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning tea.

"Fruit." Eames said holding up the canvas bags that she had insisted he use.

"Oh good." She said. Her face looked sleepy. "I may eat and take a nap later." She said with a yawn.

"I thought we were on for the museums today?" Eames asked putting the bags on the table.

"No." She said curtly. "The Intruder was up all night. Didn't sleep well." She told him. Picking through the myriad of colorful food.  
>"Alright then." The Forger said with a smile. He was ever flexible.<p>

~ Ariadne enjoyed a nice breakfast with Eames. They read the paper and talked about their plans for the rest of the day. In truth, the Intruder had not kept her awake all night. Her dreams of Arthur had.

She dreamed wonderful wet dreams of the Point Man. So intense at times she almost climaxed in her sleep. She would look forward to sleeping, just so she could dream of him. She wondered if such intense dreaming was a side effect of the shared dreaming she had done with the Team.

She was still hormonal. Her sexual needs were still ravenous and painfully neglected. She was constantly frustrated for a warm body to wrap itself around hers. It was this need she felt passing over her body that made her looked at Eames.

She saw his handsome face. He nice strong body. As if for the first time.

She saw herself naked beneath him. Her legs spread around him. He was pounding himself into her.

Relentlessly.

Satisfyingly.

She saw herself screaming in pleasure as his thrusting made her naked breasts bounce. His hands holding her lags apart and she writhed under him. She saw his well toned body over hers. Driving her... driving her over the edge.

"What is is, Darling?" Eames asked. Ariadne blinked. She was back in the little kitchen. The Forger was holding a cup of tea and was looking at her, concerned.

Ariadne flushed deeply. Exhaled a long breath. She had been fantasizing about Eames. About Eames making love to her. Satisfying the constant need she felt. She felt ashamed of herself.

"Everything alright?" He asked again placing a warm hand on her belly. The contact made her flesh jump. Excited.

"Yes." She said in a strange voice. "I think... I...umm... just need to lay down for a while." She tried to shake off the hard blush.

"Alright then." He said softly.

"Do you want me to wake you up when the monster-movie-marathon starts?" He asked as she carefully made her way up the tight little stair case. Avoiding his eyes.

"No!" She said sharply. "No, that's okay. I'll... I'm sure I'll be awake by then." She said retreating to the safety of her room.

***Debra, over the past 10 years I have meat about 7 women named Debra. Only one of them I like. The rest have been Crazy, or a Bitch, or a Crazy Bitch! So this is my revenge!**

*** I am pro-choice 100%. I am not trying to be preachy Pro-Life. It's a woman's choice. I just wanted to give Eames a little back story that was kinda sad. :(**


	8. Crash

Crash

~ "One objective leads to another." Arthur repeated to himself all during the messy, dangerous extraction. An job that would free the Extractor and the Point Man from COBAL.

Arthur kept Ariadne on his mind the entire mission. Cobb, now freed from his haunting of Mal, worked much better in the dream world. There was no need for an outside architect with Cobb. He was good, but not as good as Ariadne had been. Soon enough, the Extractor got the information and the two of them left the sleeping engineer on the floor. Arthur was quick to bolt for the door. They had to give the information to Saito, who would give COBAL the information they wanted.

"One objective leads to another."

~ On a privet plane to London Arthur was finally able to relax. Saito had kept his word and provided them with the information COBAL wanted. He and Cobb were free. He was even more grateful to find his research was finally paying off.

He had finally found Ariadne. She had registered a cell phone in her name. It was a work issued phone. Arthur devoured the information about he had found online. Her company profile even included a security photograph.

"Hello." He said softly as her lovely face flashed on screen. She was not working as a traditional architect with this computer firm. She was working in the art department. Her personal profile also included her home address.

"Knotting Hill." He breathed looking over the research. He was close. So _close_ to her now. Angry or not, he would see her. A phone call would not do. She could hang up on him and be lost again. He had to see her in person.

Something was wrong. He knew it. Something she was not telling him. Arthur kept her company photo on the computer screen as the plane reached England. He would look to that lovely face of hers for comfort.

~ Ariadne had taken to masturbating everyday*. Her frustration was growing, just as her child was. She missed Arthur terribly. His warm strong touch, his body, his kiss, those hands. The shock at finding herself thinking of Eames that way troubled her. She had _never_ thought of the Forger like that. It was better, safer, to preserve their friendship. Not ruin things they way she had with Arthur.

She snaked her hands down her nylon panties. Enjoying the friction they caused against her swollen sex bud. She thought about nothing in particular, no one in particular as she took care of herself. Rubbing and abusing herself, causing her back to arch up. Her breathing to increase. She rolled on her side as her hands agitated herself. The touch exciting her pulsating sex. She ground her hips into her hand and gasped as she could feel herself start to climax.

'It's not enough.' She thought fretfully. 'It's not enough.'

She wondered if Eames would be home, if he would help her. Surely..._ surely_ he would. He would see her need. Not a simple want, or desire, but a real physical _need_. She slowed her breathing as a halfhearted orgasm gave her some release. She relaxed back in her bed. Just as frustrated as she had been before she started.

~ Eames spotted the Point Man long before Arthur saw him. It was in the little market where the Forger always did the grocery shopping. The crowds were thick with the street fairs going on. Perfect for hiding. Eames tailed Arthur as the Point Man made his careful way up to Knotting Hill.

'He knows where we live.' The Forger thought.

Eames fished out his cell phone. He had to warn Ariadne that Arthur had found her. He knew she had not told him about the baby. Arthur would see her. See her large belly and know. There was no way they could hide her condition now.

Eames thought about the woman in his house. Arthur's intrusion would end that. Would they make up? Would she want to go with him? Something inside the Forger hoped that Arthur would fly into some kind of rage at seeing the Architect in her current state. Abandon her. Hate her.

Leave her for the Forger to pick up the pieces, protect her. Care for her.

"Hello?" Ariadne's voice came over the phone. "Did you forget something?" She asked. Her sweet voice made Eames pause and smile.

"Darling, just stay calm for me."He said slowly. "I just saw Arthur on the street. He is heading up to the house. I'll be right behind him."

"What?" She said. Threads of panic and fear in her voice.

"Ariadne, the time has come. Time has come to tell him. We should have done this a long time ago." Eames said trying to be calm and tactful

"No, Eames... please you have to stop him. Please!" She cried. It was enough to break his heart. He would have done anything Ariadne asked him. But this, he could not do. The painful memory of his own lost family still hurt. He would not do the same to another man.

"I can't... you have to tell him. He needs to know." Eames gently said.

"Eames! Please!" She was crying now.

"Ariadne..." He sighed heavily. Unsure of what to do. "I'll be home soon."

~ Arthur had reached the narrow little house and was ringing the bell. He was nervous about finally seeing her again. He would apologize to her. Explain everything. Tell her the truth about COBAL. Hope that she would forgive him. Hope they could talk for a long time. Spend some time together. Maybe he would even stay over. He smiled softly at the idea.

The door opened slightly. Ariadne's face appeared in the small crack.

"Ariadne?" he breathed in relief at finally seeing her in person. His face fell as he realized she had been crying.

"What do you want?" She said hostility.

"I came to see you." He said. "I wanted to apologize in person." He explained. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"No!" She said angrily.

His instincts were alerted. She was hiding something. She was afraid. Something was wrong. The thought that she was in danger flew into his mind. He imagined armed robbers in the house. Holding her hostage. Making her answer the door. Telling whoever was there that everything was alright. They would be hiding behind her telling her what to say. The Point Man reached into his back to retrieve his weapon.

"Arthur!" She shouted as he forced his way in. There was nothing but stillness in the small parlor and kitchen. The Point Man heard no noises upstairs as he looked around for intruders. He looked back to Ariadne. Her body was turned away from him. She was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I thought... maybe you..." He let his sentence drop as Eames ran up the front stairs.

"What are _you _doing here?" Arthur asked feeling a sudden rush of anger. He knew the Forger and the Architect had been together at one point. But he had no idea they were still together. He figured Eames would be gone. Never staying in one place for long.

The Forger ignored the Point Man as he leaned down to whisper into Ariadne's ear.

"It's time, it's time." he whispered softly. Arthur saw the petite Architect nodded and turn. He saw her tear stained face. Then, he almost didn't see it. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on her large stomach.

"Ariadne..." He finally breathed. His hand tentatively reaching out to her belly. His mind raced backwards. Back to that night. Almost eight months ago now. A long, eventful eight months.

"What... why..." he tried to articulate his question. His mind was spinning. His world had gone sideways.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Fresh tears falling. "You and I, they way we left things... I didn't think you would want..." She shook her head. Not willing to finish her sentence. Eames left her side and gave the couple some space. Away from ear shot but close enough to come to her aide, should she need him.

"Ariadne... how? I mean, we used a condom." Arthur whispered.  
>"No, we didn't." She said plainly. "I mean, I went and got it but we never used it." She amended. Her voice pitiful. Arthur had to think. Try and remember that night. He had been too drunk to recall anything but the feel of her body. He knew she was right though. The evidence was right in front of him.<p>

"When are you due?" He asked gently placing his large hands over her belly. Over _his_ baby. She allowed the contact.

"Over a month." She said simply. "I wanted to tell you when I called, I really did, but... I was just so... _angry_." She said. Another fit of tears coming over her.

Arthur pulled her into his arms then. She cried long frustrated tears as he held her close. She was whispering how sorry she was. He was whispering the same thing. Telling her over and over, that it would be alright.

In the tiny kitchen, Eames watched all of this unfold. He knew this was the beginning of the end. He knew his world was being ripped away from him.

**I know I promised this would be an erotic story, but this story has wanted to become something more.**

**I will incorporate as much erotica as I can. **

***EVERYONE masturbates. If they say they don't they are lying, or they have no hands.**


	9. Rivals

Rivals

In the bathroom of the second floor, the Point Man was helping the Architect to wash her face. Wash away the tears she had shed at their reunion. His large hands were gentle and thorough as he cleaned and dried around her eyes. Ariadne was numb. She allowed him to care for her as if she were a child.

"Much better." He said with a weak smile. She gave him a small smile back. He sighed.

"Cobb and I, were doing an extraction for a firm called COBAL engineering. It's how we met Saito. We didn't accomplish the extraction. It put a price on our heads. Ours, as well as anyone who was with us. That meant Yuseff, Eames and you. COBAL's men had come after Cobb and his children that night. I _had_ to get you out of the city. Quickly. I had to get you away from me so they would not come after you." He explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

"If you knew about COBAL, it would have put you in danger." Arthur said sadly.

"Well, so what about now?" She asked.

"Now, we worked out a deal with COBAL. With Saito's help. They won't come after us." Arthur told her. "I asked Eames... to check on you. To make sure you were alright. I've been trying to reach you for awhile now. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Nodding to her large abdomen. Real hurt on his face. She shook her head.

"I thought that you had just made a mistake. You said you had to much to drink. I thought you never wanted to see me again. That I was just a conquest." She explained.

"No." He breathed. Kissing her softly. "I was drunk and I wasn't myself. I wasn't gentle like I wanted to be. I wanted us to make love... the right way." He apologized. "I planed to explain all of that when Cobb called. I had to get you out. I had to protect you. I was focused only on that. I _never_ regretted our time together." he said.

"And now?" She said. Her hands going to their unborn baby. The gesture meaning only one thing.

Now..." Arthur looked down at her. His eyes locked on this new life inside her. One he was unprepared for. "I wasn't expecting this. I knew something was wrong... I just." He searched for the right thing to say. Ariadne sighed.

"It's alright." She said softly. Trying to sound brave. "I was planning on doing this alone anyway. I have a good job. I really love what I do. Daycare in the building. I have maternity leave... and I have Eames." Arthur's head snapped up at hearing the Forger's name.

"You and Eames are living together." He said bluntly. She nodded. He looked troubled. "Well, your not going to be doing this alone. We can go back to the States and have the baby there." He said matter of factually. As if the decision was already made.

"No." She said sharply. Arthur turned and looked at her. She shook her head.

"I'm having her here, in England. We already have a doctor and a birth plan in place. Didn't you hear me? I have a job I love. One that will accommodate me and the baby. I have it under control." She said. Feeling that same anger at him coming back up.

"Ariadne, I live in New York. I only travel when I work with Cobb. My real work is there. I won't be able to stay in England for a long period of time. I want to be in my child's life. You _have to_ come back with me." His tone was authoritative. Not Arthur's voice at all. But the Point Man's.

"I don't _have to_ do anything." Ariadne said. Her own tone even harsher then Arthur's had been. The same fearlessness resurfacing that had once stood up to Cobb and Arthur. "Everything is fine. I have it worked out."

"No, your not cutting me out!" Arthur started to yell.

"I'm not cutting you out of anything!" She shouted back. Turning to leave. He grabbed her arm. She jerked away from him. Her face a rage.

"Eames!" Ariadne shouted leaving the bathroom. The Forger was very quickly there. As if he had purposefully stayed close to the Architect.

"Hey, let's all stay calm. Right?" Eames said gently putting himself between the couple.

"Stay out of this Eames!" Arthur shouted. Eames didn't move as Ariadne stayed protected behind the Forger.

Arthur's eyes locked on his old friend. Pure hatred was there.

"So _this_ is why she never called me? Because of _you_? You just wanted to play house? You want to play Daddy? Is that it?" He asked in the same angry tone he used with Cobb in the dream.

"No, Mate." Eames said calmly. Rationally. "Not at all."

"That will _never_ happen, Eames." Arthur said meeting the Forger in the eye. The Point Man's normal composure gone. He was filled with pure hostility.

The Point Man threw a hard punch at Eames. Catching him in the face. The Forger was only phased as he took the hit. A full fight was on as the two men chased each other down the stairs over Ariadne's screams.

Eames was no light weight. He could handle himself in a fight. His own military had trained him well in hand to hand combat. Arthur was quick and nimble. With strength well concealed. But Eames had a real skill and power behind his hits. Blows he used on the Point Man. Both men were in a fair fight that looked bad enough to kill them when Ariadne let out a high unnatural scream.

Eames and Arthur stopped their assault on one another as they looked up the tight little stairs to see her clutching her stomach.

"_Eames_..." She gasped. "Eames, something's wrong." The Forger shook off the Point Man and raced to her.

"What is it?" He asked blood coming from his lip and ears from the fight. She shook her head. Breathing hard.

"_Pain_." She cried. "Sharp. It's not right." She said. Fear written on her face.

"No worries." Eames said trying to sound lighthearted. "To the hospital we go." He gently took her hands and guided her down the stairs as Arthur watched. His mind lost over what was happening.

~ "_Eames_, I still have over a month left." She was saying as the hospital staff was hooking her up to machines and taking vitals. She looked up at the Forger helplessly from her hospital bed.

"I know." Eames said. He was worried but could not let her see it. The petite Architect was the subject of much fussing over by the hospital staff. Several doctors and nurses were arriving in her hospital room. Eames was frightened.

'Why would a simple delivery require so many doctors? So many experts?' He thought. But he knew the answer. The pale skin of the mother to be, told him everything he needed to know. She was in very real danger.

Arthur had gone with them in the ambulance to the hospital. He had been quite and stayed out of everyone's way. A terrified look on his face. Eames had never seen Arthur look frightened. He seemed afraid to approach Ariadne's bed. The Forger wished he could comfort his old friend. But Ariadne needed him more.

Eames bravely held her hand as she started to bleed heavily. She was crying softly as a nurse hooked up an IV for the emergency surgery. The Forger put on fake smile of confidence as she started to panic over the sudden activity of preparing for surgery.

"It will be fine." He said assuredly. "They do these kinds of things everyday. They know what their doing, Love." He told her. "I heard them talking and they said the baby will be fine." He lied easily. "And I'll be right here when you get back." He leaned over and kissed her chastely on the forehead. She smiled weakly back at him before letting go of his hands.

"Sir, you have to wait here." The nurse said as they wheeled the Architect away to surgery. "You're wife will be fine." She added.

"He's _not_ her husband, and that baby is_ not _his." The Point Man growled.

Arthur had been forced to the lowly ranks of observer for the past few hours. Frighting, horrible hours where he watched his lover grow pale at the blood loss. Horrible stretches of time where he could _feel_ his child slipping away from life. A terrible time when she looked to Eames for comfort and not him.

He was no longer angry at Eames or Ariadne. Seeing her start to bleed to death had cured him of that. He was ready to stand up for his family.

"Doctors will _only_ talk to me." he informed the charge nurse. "You can go home Eames." He said coldly to the Forger.

"Not happening." Eames said casually. The two men stared each other down. The fresh bruises from their fight still written on their faces. Rather then start yet another argument, Arthur walked away. Retrieving his cell phone, he called his lawyer.

~ Hours passed. Night came. The two men waited restlessly. It was a difficult delivery. Either because of the stress of the past few months or the size of the mother to be, the little girl had been born to soon. She was small, but strong. A tiny pink bundle placed in the hospital incubator. The name "Catherine" written in Eames bold handwriting.

The Forger and Architect had chosen this name from a baby book. Eames had objected. Saying there were too many girls named Catherine or Kate in England already. But consented, it was a very pretty name.

As promised, Eames was with Ariadne when she woke up from surgery.

"How is she?" She croaked wearily. Her face drawn and worn out. Tired.

"She's fine... she's perfect. Just small. Doctors said she'll be alright." Eames said soothingly. Ariadne smiled weakly as Eames brushed back her hair.

"She's _beautiful_." the Forger said. Kissing her gently on the lips. "Just like her old Mum."

Ariadne had to laugh at that. Despite the pain from her surgery. Small tears of pain and joy escaping her eyes. Landing on her cheeks. Eames gently brushed them off with his warm hands before kissing her again.

~Out in front of the nursery window, Arthur watched the solitary incubator with it's tiny occupant inside. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. He wanted to see Ariadne, talk to her, but his feet were rooted to the ground. His daughter needed him more. A short bandy legged man in an ill fitting suit came up behind him.

"Oh... uhh... are you Arthur, by any chance?" the man asked. The Point Man turned and nodded before returning his gaze back to the incubator.

"My name is Miles, I was contacted by your lawyers." The short man said, sweating from his walk through the hospital.

"Yes." Arthur said. "I need you to start the paper work for a paternity test and custody suit." He said coldly.

"Paternity test? Certainly. Who are the parties involved?" The short man asked.

"Myself, and that baby." Arthur said pointing at the pink bundle in the incubator. "I need to_ prove_ she's mine before I can start proceedings to gain custody."


	10. Real World

Real World

Catherine went home with Ariadne and Eames after two weeks in the hospital. Arthur stayed in England. He visited the baby everyday while she was in the hospital. Occasionally talking to Ariadne, _never_ with Eames. When the Point Man and Architect did talk, it was simple and polite.

Arthur, never revealing the paternity test he had his lawyers take.

~Eames had taken the hint and gave Ariadne and Arthur privet time with their daughter. The Forger, always reminding himself that the baby did not belong to him. That the woman in his house, did not belong to him either.

"Doctor said she's doing well." Arthur said. His voice a whisper as he and Ariadne were changing the small baby together.

"Yes, she gained a pound already." Ariadne smiled.

"Your nursing her alright?" He asked tentatively. Politely. She smiled.

"Oh yes. She took to it really easy. I was worried for a while but she's a trooper." She told him scooping up the baby. Holding the newborn closely to her body.

"That's good." Arthur whispered grazing his hand over Catherine's head. He looked down at her little face.  
>"She looks like me." He said softly. Recognizing his own face in his daughter's for the first time. Ariadne sighed and looked sad.<p>

"I know." She whispered.

Arthur followed his family back to Ariadne's little room. The new mother had been unwilling to let her baby sleep in the nursery alone. She and Eames had carefully and lovingly designed a lovely colorful nursery for the _intruder_. But it was seldom used these days.

Arthur had brought her a beautiful bassinet that would rest right beside her bed. Whenever Catherine would cry or need attention, Ariadne could be right there.

As their habit was these days, Arthur would stay the night. He had been unwilling to leave his daughter alone. Ariadne didn't object. The two of them had been getting along very well after the birth. Their attentions focused only on the baby. They never talked about plans for the future, only of things they would do today. Occasionally, what they would do tomorrow.

Arthur curled up next to Ariadne after she put the baby to bed. He had been spending every night since Catherine came home with Ariadne. Right next to her. When the baby cried, he got up with her. The couple was tackling the challenges of new parenthood together. Ariadne had allowed it. The Point Man had proven himself very loving and capable when it came to his daughter. She was glad he no longer spoke of her moving to New York. That he was here with her, content and happy.

She loved being in his arms at night. Arthur would wrap those strong hands around her. She felt safe and protected. Her baby sleeping peacefully only a foot away. She would fall into her own dreams easily. She would wake up to Catherine's soft fussing. Arthur would wake up with her. Stay up with the both of them while she nursed the baby. Then, the family would fall back asleep. Day and night made no difference to them. Their little world was each other.

Ariadne felt a great delight in see Arthur hold Catherine. She saw her baby in those strong hands. Knew that her daughter, _their_ daughter, was safer in Arthur's arms then anywhere in the world.

~ "I want to talk about us moving to New York." Arthur said one night. Ariadne had just put Catherine down.

"No." She told him curtly. "I go back to my job in a month and I'm looking forward to it. Eames is going to look after her until she's old enough for me to take to daycare."

"I don't want Eames to take care of my child. I don't want her in daycare." Arthur said. Trying to maintain control of his emotions.

"Well, that is how it's going to be Arthur." Ariadne told him simply.

"Can't you get a transfer?" He asked "Something in New York?"

"That would be nice, but I would have to be at the company for five years to be eligible for that." Ariadne told him.

"You know, I can take care of you. You don't _have_ to work. Just come back to the states with me. You can be a full time mother to her." Arthur said. His voice almost pleading.

"I _want_ to work, Arthur." She said. Her voice sharp. "This is what I went to school for all those years. I want to have a career. I don't want to just be a mom."

"Ariadne... please. There has to be a way for us to work all this out." He said dejectedly.

"You just don't like the fact that I live with Eames." She told him.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Arthur admitted. "I don't want Catherine growing up thinking he's her father. I'm her father and I have rights to." Ariadne looked at the Point Man. A hard angry look.

"Arthur, have I prevented you from seeing her? You can see her just as much as you want, but I'm not moving. I'm not leaving my job and I'm not leaving Eames." Arthur sighed.

It had all come down to the Forger. He knew it. She was in love with Eames. She wanted to stay with him.

"Fine." he said. His voice like ice. "If that's how you want it." The Point Man turned to leave.

"Your not staying the night?" Ariadne asked surprised. Her voice hurt

"No." He said curtly before closing the door behind him.

~ It was a difficult night. Catherine seemed to sense Arthur was not there. She was more fitful then normal. Her mother didn't sleep well at all. She missed Arthur's reassuring presence in the room. The way her would watch her nurse Catherine. The simple kiss he would apply to her temple as they curled back into bed together. His strong hard body next to hers. Comforting.

Maybe she had been to harsh. Maybe she should consider moving to New York. She had only been at her job for a few months now. She could leave it. Maybe find something better. She had no doubt at all Arthur would take care of both of them. Everything about the Point Man spoke of him being honorable. She knew he would provide for them and care for them. Love them. But then she would have to leave Eames.

~ "I noticed Arthur had left." the Forger said that morning. They were seated at the little kitchen table eating breakfast. Catherine was sleeping soundly in the bassinet her father gave her. Despite a beautiful crib Eames had brought home and assembled, Ariadne kept the baby in the simple portable bassinet.

"We had another talk about moving to New York." She told him sadly.

"You don't have to move if you don't want to, Darling. You don't have to do anything but take care of our_ intruder*_." Eames told her nodding at the bassinet. His voice reassuring. "We can work something out. Arthur is just being suborn. I know him, it's his way."

"I know." She told him. "But it's hard. I want Catherine to have her father. He loves her so much... I just-"

Her sentence was cut off by the front door buzzing. Eames and Ariadne fell into a stunned silence. They never had visitors.

Catherine woke up. Making her baby noises. Her ever attentive mother quickly picked her up and rocked her gently. Ariadne followed Eames to the hallway and the front door. They opened the door to see Arthur and three police man.

"Arthur?" Eames questioned. "What the hell?" The Point Man held up a formidable looking piece of paper. His face like stone.

"I have a court order and a paternity test results. I'm here to pick up my daughter." he said.

***Intruder, I always felt it was something Eames would call the baby before and after she was born. I don't see him calling her 'it' while Ariadne was pregnant. I think it would be a funny little nickname he would give Catherine. **


	11. The Kick

The Kick

Ariadne felt herself stop breathing. Her grasp on the baby instinctively tightened.

"Eames." She said her voice growing raw with panic. "Eames, don't let this happen! _Eames_." The Forger turned to the petite Architect and said in a strong, capable voice.

"Take her, go to my bathroom and lock the door. I'll take care of this." Ariadne avoided Arthur's look as she did what Eames said. She quickly rushed up the stairs to the Forger's floor and locked herself and Catherine in the little bathroom.

~ "Arthur, what's this all about?" Eames turned on the Point Man. "You know you can see the baby whenever you want."

"I have to establish my rights to my daughter. Not _your_ daughter Eames, _mine_." Arthur countered.

"Sir, he has the order. You have to let him in." One of the guards said.

Eames quickly retrieved his military ID from a nearby drawer in the hall. He showed it to the guards, almost lazily. The young Guards were taken aback by the former military operative.

"I'm sorry sir." One of the more senior police man respectfully. All of them looking impressed.

"Be on your way then." Eames scolded.

"No!" Arthur shouted. Stopping them "I don't care _who_ he is. The woman in that house is _not_ a British citizen, she is hear on a temporary work visa. The magistrate ordered immediate visitations and that is what your hear to enforce." Arthur said. His voice hard.

"You boys have a sit down out here." Eames said casually. "We can work it out inside." Glaring at Arthur.

~ "Tell Ariadne to get the baby ready." Arthur said harshly.

"Now, where were you thinking of taking a newborn baby, Arthur?" Eames said mockingly. The Point Man ignored the Forger's question.

"You come in here, tormenting a nursing mother and her newborn? Threatening to take away her child? What's gotten into you, Mate?" Eames said calmly. Casually.

The Forger was leaning across the stairs. Preventing Arthur access to the upper floors.

"I am trying to be a father to my daughter, Eames." Arthur said firmly.

"No, your doing this because she won't move to New York with you." Eames told him bluntly. "Is it because she's living here? With me?" Eames asked. Arthur said nothing.

"Were not like that you know." The Forger said truthfully. Arthur shook his head.

"Tell Ariadne to get the baby ready." Arthur said again. His voice even and toneless.

"And if I go out there, and tell those Guards I saw you hit her? What would you do? By the time you got out of lock up, we would be gone." Eames said, his easy going manners starting to vanish. No longer was he the playful wit he had been on missions.

Arthur didn't fall for it. He stood face to face, eye to eye with his former friend. Neither one of them blinking.

"Step aside Mr. Eames." He said. In a low voice. The Forger didn't flinch under the Point Man's stony stare.

"No." Eames said calmly. "She asked me not to let this happen, I won't let this happen."  
>"Eames..." Arthur started. A clear rage starting. "You have no idea what I've had to go through." He admitted bitterly. "I was kept in the dark about the pregnancy because of you. I almost missed the birth. I have had absolutely <em>no say<em> in anything about my own flesh and blood. I had to get a court ordered paternity test just to have my name on my daughter's birth certificate."

Arthur took a deep shaky breath.

"If Ariadne... wants to be with you... that's fine. But your _not_ taking my daughter away from me." Arthur finished.

Eames stood in silence as he listened to everything his old friend had to say.

"Arthur." he finally ventured. "I kept trying to get her to tell you. From the day she told me. It was her right to be the one to tell you she was pregnant. If I had it my way... I would have told you as soon as I found out." Eames told him truthfully.

"As for me not understanding what you've been through, I know what it's like to be in a situation like this. To not be considered in any way. To not have a voice about... _anything_."

Eames remembered Debra. Her cold decision about ending the pregnancy. Ending _their_ pregnancy. He had not been allowed an opinion. He had been rendered completely helpless to any decision Debra made regarding the rest of his life.

"What do you mean you know what it's like to be in a situation like this?" Arthur asked.

~ Upstairs in the little bathroom. Ariadne clutched Catherine to her. She was pacing back and forth trying to lull the infant back to sleep, when their was a knock on the door. Her body froze and she tensed.

"It's me, Darling." Came the Forger's voice. Ariadne was quick to open the door and almost slammed it shut again when she saw Arthur standing beside Eames. The Forger's strong body prevented her from shutting the two men out.  
>"You are not taking my daughter!" She shouted at Arthur. Catherine seemed to sense her mother was upset and started to cry loudly. Her little face, so much like Arthur's, became red and frightened.<p>

"I won't." Arthur said.

His voice was calm. Gentle. He was like he had been the first few nights they shared as new family. The first few days he trained her in the dream world.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry." He admitted. Eames slowly left them. Backed down to the stairs. Ready to catch the Point Man if he tried to leave with Catherine.

"I... I didn't know what else to do." Arthur said sadly. "It feels like I won't be able to see her again."

"I'm not preventing you from seeing her." Ariadne cried over Catherine's wailing.

"You are by staying in London." Arthur replied rationally. "I will never be able to see our daughter like this. I want to be in her life." his gaze went from Catherine's red face to Ariadne. "I want to be in _your_ life to."

~ "I've gone and made my two girls cry." Arthur said. He was patiently and gently washing Catherine's little face as her mother held her close. The baby, stopped her crying at her father's contact. "I'm sorry." he said avoiding Ariadne's gaze. "I don't' know how to handle any of this." He admitted.

"Well, showing up at my door with a court order is not a good start." Ariadne said with a sigh.

"Things just got messed up." Arthur said in a whisper. "If COBAL had never been involved. You know I would have been the one who would have been by you. Not Eames."

"I know that." She said honestly. "I should have told you right away. I was wrong to keep you in the dark."

Arthur didn't wait for it. He kissed her lips tenderly. Not with the reckless passion of their first time together. Ariadne felt the rush of his kiss. The sheer thrill of his warm lips on hers. His mouth knew just how to make her weak to him. Leave her breathless. She found herself leaning into him as his lips forced her own to part. All the power and passion of that night they shared returning. She had missed it so much. Like a junkie being deprived of a fix. She wanted more. More contact. Still holding the baby, she moved her body into his arms. He sensed her coming closer to his body and took her easily into him.

She had kissed Eames before. Many times after Catherine was born. The Forger's kisses were perfectly nice. Comforting and sweet. But they contained no passion. They never reignited a need for more. Eames could never do to her what Arthur did.

"Please," Arthur was saying as he came up for air. "Please let's work this out. I love her, I want to love you. _Please_. I want to be with you. I missed you." Ariadne found herself nodding. She didn't want to be without Arthur. She didn't want Catherine to be without him.

~ Arthur sent the police men away. He stayed in the house with his family. Always behind the closed door to Ariadne's little room.

Eames found himself pacing the floor. A terrible dark fear coming over him. He knew Arthur and Ariadne would work things out. Make a compromise. There was to much love there. They would find a way.

He had told Arthur about Debra. About everything that went with it. Trying to show his old friend he could at least sympathize. The two men had talked for a long time. Finally resulting in Eames letting Arthur talk to Ariadne. He was starting to regret that decision.

Now, everything he cared about was slipping away. Again. The lovely woman who inhabited his house. Made it a comfortable warm place to be. The little intruder. Under his care. Under his protection. They would both be gone. His house would be empty. The universe was not giving him back the family he had been robbed of. He felt himself start to panic.

Irrationally, he wanted Arthur out of the picture. His mind racing to his wide range of connections. Call in some favors with a few shady people, the Point Man would just vanish.

That baby was not leaving the house. Arthur would not take her.

He thought of a plan.

Arthur spent the night with Ariadne. As dawn broke, the Point Man left to get them breakfast. Eames had spent the night working on his plan. Packing his bags, booking flights. It was time.

"Ariadne?" He said knocking on the door. The Architect opened it, letting him in. Eames was in a rush. He knew how long it would take Arthur to get back from the corner bakery. He had to pack them both and be gone in less then 30 minuets. Catherine was sleeping easily in her bassinet.

"I need you, to pack a bag. Only essential clothes. Just what you need for the next few days. Only the most basic of things for our intruder. Alright?" He said in a rush. Taking her carry all down from her closet. "We don't have much time."

"Eames what are you talking about?" She asked him. Her morning hair was messed up. Her eyes blurry.

"We can leave." He said hopefully. Giving her a way out. "I've booked us a flight. I can _hide_ us. I have the ability, the connections to keep us hidden. I worked in counter intelligence for years. Arthur, will never find us. But we have to leave now." He hurriedly went back to the nursery and started to pack Catherine's baby bag.

'How could such a tiny thing need so much stuff?' He thought.

"Eames..." Came Ariadne's voice. It made him pause. He turned around to see her. She was standing still. A sad look on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Start packing." She shook her head.

"We can't hide forever, Eames." She sighed. She looked sad but resolute.

"I've decided to move to New York with Arthur." She finally said. Eames felt his heart being ripped from his chest. He dropped Catherine's cute little clothes back into her drawer.

"Ariadne... we can just leave. We_ can_. I do it all the time. Go to another country. Another city. No one will find us. It will be just the three of us. You don't have to do this." Eames found himself pleading.

"No." She said. Her voice finally strong again. Finally in control. "I'm so sorry, Eames." She took a deep breath. "I want to be with Arthur."

**I have ****never**** gotten feedback quite so varied as for this story. People were hating Arthur because he was so mean. People were calling Eames the new Braker. Others felt Ariadne was being immature and selfish. Just a very wide spectrum of opinions. And frankly, all of them were right. **

** This is a very sensitive subject with no real winners. That's why people have to struggle with it. In the real world, these kinds of problems are never truly resolved. But hey! This is fan-fic, we can fix them and make everyone happy. **

** I just want to say again, I have no agenda about abortion. I am pro-choice. But I can respect a potential father being made helpless to a woman's decision about what she wants to do with her body. I can understand how it must be very frustrating to have no control over such a life changing thing. For men who want to be father's, it must be very difficult. **


	12. Anyone Less Worthy

Anyone less worthy

**One Year Later...**

~ The Forger was sitting in a park. Waiting. He appearance was easy. No one thought anything of him as they passed him. Just a casual father watching his kids play among the dozens of other children.

The other kids were screaming, shouting, laughing and crying. A distinctive noise all their own. He watched Ariadne take Catherine out of one of the baby swings and carry her back to the bench he was sitting on.

"I think she's worn out." Ariadne said with a smile. Eames laughed.

"She plays hard." He commented. She nodded.

"Well, hopefully she can have a good nap and I can get some work done tonight." She sighed as she put the baby back into her stroller. The Forger looked the Architect over. She looked wonderful. She had let her dark hair grow out more. Her figure was fuller, but in a pleasing way. Her face had a natural glow about it. She looked happy.

"New York suits you." He commented as she sat down next to him.

"How have you been, Eames?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Good. Spending my time with a lovely lady I met at the Victoria Secret shop." He said with a mischievous smile. "I had to really work at it to. Pretend I had a girlfriend to by all those knickers for. Then, pretend I broke up with her." Eames rolled his eyes over the sheer exasperation of it. Ariadne laughed.

"Dating is difficult." She said. The Forger cast her a look.

"How are you and Arthur doing, Love?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. A wide smile. A blush.

"Were good. Happy." She said honestly. "Were living in Brooklyn. You saw the pictures I sent to you?" He nodded.  
>"Oh yes. Beautiful town home." He told her. Remembering the photo's of a lovely comfortable looking home she had emailed him. A wonderful home for the three of them. Clean and tastefully decorated. Every inch of it spoke of a happy family that lived in it's walls.<p>

"We were hoping you would come visit for Christmas." She said sadly. "We have a guest room all ready for you." Eames shook his head.

"I know. I had a job. Couldn't manage it. I'm sorry." He apologized, looking back at the kids playing.

_'He would be six now.' _

"How is your job?" He asked. She nodded.

"Really good." She admitted truthfully. "I take her with me in the mornings, I can spend my lunch hour with her. Arthur picks us up, and we go home. Same boring routine. But it's nice. I'm glad I was able to get that transfer."

"You got lucky." He said with a smile. She nodded.  
>"I'm sure Saito buying the company had nothing to do with it." She told him with a raised eyebrow. Eames chuckled.<p>

"I'm sure." He said.

"Eames, I don't know how to begin to thank you. For being there for me the way you were." She said The Forger only nodded. "I never could have survived it without you."

For a long time, they said nothing. They watched the kids playing.

"So your happy? With Arthur I mean?" He asked. She looked back at him.

"Yes." She told him. "He takes such good care of Catherine. He's just over the moon for her." She smiled softly to herself. "He loves me. He really does. He wants to get married." Eames nodded. Not taking his eyes off a little blond boy, about six years old.

He had lied about seeing a woman who worked in a shop. Never told Ariadne he had sold the narrow house in Knotting Hill. It had been too lonely to come home to a house without her and the baby in it. He hated seeing that empty nursery. He had been traveling a lot the past year. Keeping up with his lost 'almost family' by email alone. Lying to them about how he was alright. Looking at the baby pictures Ariadne would send. Seeing Catherine grown up. She looked more like her mother these days.

Eames pretended for all the world to be normal. Happy. It was necessary for her happiness. Her happiness was worth it.

"I'm glad." Eames said softly. Lost in his own thoughts. "I always knew Arthur was a good man. I always knew he would take care of the both of you. He's very honorable, and I know he loves you." He suddenly thought of a merry and sincere thing to say.

"I could not have parted with the two of you, to anyone less worthy."* Eames said with a forced smile. Ariadne let a few tears fall from her eyes as she leaned over and kissed the Forger's temple. He smiled and turned his head towards the contact. Missing it.

Then, just like that, she and the baby were gone. They had walked back to their home. A home he would never visit despite the constant invitations from her and Arthur. He would not attend their wedding he knew would happen. He didn't want to see her a the beautiful, happy bride he knew she would be. It was too painful. Eames refocused his attention on the children playing.

_'He would be six now.' _

~End~

**I know, I know. SAD. Like I said, the story ****wanted**** to become this. I started this, thinking I would write some mindless fucking. But this story didn't ****want ****to be just about that. **

** I will post up another erotic fan-fic soon. I promised one of my followers I would. Maybe an erotica about A&E. Most assuredly more A&A. But this is how this story ends. **

** Thank you all so much for reading my work. I think it's safe to say I won my little competition with my friend. **

***I totally ripped off that line from "Pride & Prejudice" Lizzy's Father says that to her when Darcy asks for her hand in marriage. But it's a good line. One I feel Eames, as a Brit, would say. **


End file.
